1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bingo card structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bingo card sheet cover assembly wherein the same is arranged for positioning over bingo cards in a manner to align various openings within the sheet with corresponding squares of a bingo card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contemporary play of bingo cards typically employs various patterns relative to a bingo card to provide for a winning game. Such patterns may include lettering configurations such "T", "O", "M", and the like. The instant invention sets forth an improvement over the prior art to provide for an individual sheet having a plurality of patterns of openings to correspond with desired patterns relative to a bingo card game. Prior art structure is indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,031,918; 4,869,611; 3,436,163; 4,878,669 and 4,019,747.